Zenevieve
Zenevieve Chartenause Nickname: Eve Race: Human Age: Unknown Home: None...she wanders. Class: Warlock Affiliations: Formerly a cook at the Wisps and Spirits Tavern. Work with the Bronze Flight. Appearance: She is short, even by human standards, standing only 5'2". A small tattoo of a blue rose curls alongside the left side of her neck. There is also a large tattoo of a raven with head down and wings spread across her lower back. A large crimson flower, mageroyal if you were to recognize, is tucked into her hair nearly at all times. Her ears have been pierced multiple times, and a long silver chain hangs around her neck baring a crystal that matches her eyes...blue-green. An assortment of bracelets jangle on each wrist. A jingling tinkling sound follows where she walks as result of the jewelry. Various rings adorn her slender fingers catching in the light. One stands out above the others. Dark green in color, it appears to be made of tiny twisting vines wrapping around each other. It looks as if created by nature itself and sets on her left ring finger. When she speaks there is a slight accent, giving her voice a low sultry tone. Each movement has its own grace, and even the smallest gestures maintain a stylized flourish. She smells intoxicatingly of roses, cinnamon, and fresh rain. A scent that lingers where she has been. Nearly ever in her presence is a small whelpling. It appears dark at first but one might notice a rather bronze tint to his scales. Personality Mysterious and charming tend to sum up Miss Eve. But, thus is fitting for a gypsy and mystic. If you find her relaxing in Stormwind or Goldshire, chances are she'll pull out a small ebony box and offer to tell your fortune. Her life revolves around the fates. Most would not guess Eve is a warlock, upon first meeting her. She prefers to call herself a scholar of the dark arcane. Sweet and seemingly even tempered, these traits remain until the need arises for her to take action. Harm those dear to her and you will meet a much different woman. History Nightmares "They are only dreams they don't come true." "But what about the nightmares?" Zenevieve was born to Edward and Kyra Chartenause, a simple family with no extraordinary wealth or characteristics. However it was apparent early on that she was a ...special...child. She would wake many nights crying to her mother about dreams. One was recurring, visions of burning, pain, death. Kyra would soothe her daughter assuring her they were only dreams, not to worry. At the age of sixteen she saw her village attacked and burned to the ground. It was no longer so easy to dismiss the girl's visions. Her parents, being a rather superstitious lot, were at a loss with what to do. Luckily, fate was already taking a hand. ---- The Bronze New images came to her dreams. Untamed deserts, wind and heat. But these...did not frighten her. She felt a calling, that she could not avoid. She found herself in Tanaris, confronted by the consort of the Bronze Dragonflight. Her gift, her curse...was a strong one for one mere human to wield. The Bronze were guardians of time and fate, and saw promise within her. (Under Construction!) ---- Embrace The Darkness Zenevieve carried with her many fears from her youth. She realized that the nightmares that still occurred were part of her gift, but some still haunted. She became a student of the dark arcane...studying and learning to hold power over that which most fear. She chose to embrace the darkness. For, as she still says, one cannot fear what they understand. The term warlock, is not one she often applies to herself. She sees most as power hungry and corrupt, letting their demons get the better of them. She knows what risks she runs with those she summons, and she has spent years learning control. Absolute power, corrupts absolutely...and is not what she seeks. ---- The Gypsy Zenevieve soon discovered that the closer she got to people, the more she would see and sense. Some branded her a bad omen. If she lingered too long in a place, the nightmares would come...and many would blame the mystic. As a solution she became a wanderer, a gypsy. Never staying long in one place or another. Choosing to see all that she could of the world. And she has seen much. Spending time with most of the races and cultures throughout Azeroth. Being the gypsy, gave her the chance to enjoy herself, to "lighten up." Often seen dancing and singing, or telling the fortune's of locals. She made few lasting attachments. ---- =The Nearer Past= Feth Saia ((Under Construction)) ---- Davhiel ---- Category:AllianceCategory:HumanCategory:Warlock